Yugioh! Nightshade
by YRPOtaku169
Summary: What happens when a younger Aki Izayoi encounters an alternate version of Venom? A new vigilante is born!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

"We have a symbiote emergence in our multiverse."

"Where?"

"Universe SRD-305."

"Isn't that a main timeline?"

"Currently 22.15 units time-northwest of the primary line."

"Should we intercept?"

"No. Let us observe this line and see what occurs from it."

"But it's a main line! It could endanger the rest of the multiverse! This anomaly must be destroyed!"

"Hold your horses! This opportunity could give us a unique understanding of a strange event happening across all of the multiverses!"

"…Fine. But if this gets out of hand, and the events of the line deviate too far, I want us to step in."

"Agreed."

* * *

Unlike what science-fiction shows and books depict, space is vast and open, with virtually nothing in between the various celestial bodies save for the occasional asteroid or comet. However, about half-a-light-second from the Earth, a strange mote of light broke that void. The light became brighter and brighter, until it stopped for a split-second and went out, but that interlude was brief, as a huge shining white vortex ripped open and shot out a strange spherical object before collapsing into nothingness.

* * *

The city of Neo Domino was always beautiful in the winter. The snow covered the ground, becoming the bane of adults and the object of affection for children, while the constant light snowfall replenished the supply of the white stuff and made everything look beautiful, especially at night. Unfortunately, the season led to below-freezing temperatures, hurting those residents of the city who were not as well off. One of these residents in particular was currently trying to keep warm as she walked alongside the coastal road that connected the harbor to the beaches. She had chin-length magenta hair with two wide bangs, one on either side of her heart-shaped face, large golden eyes, and a Neo Domino Duel Academy girl's uniform underneath several coats and blankets. She also had a blue ski cap over her head, a pair of purple earmuffs, a red and white-striped scarf, green and black mittens, and a Duel Academy Duel Disk. She was holding a Duel Monsters Spell Card in her hand, "Sparks", which, oddly enough, was emitting heat as tiny flames danced around the card. They neither harmed the teenager nor the card, but radiated warmth. The girl sighed as she turned and looked out on the serene water, then she peered up into the night sky. She remembered that there was going to be a meteor shower, and wondered if anyone back in the city, especially her parents, would be watching the event.

* * *

The probe hurtled towards Earth as the meteor shower prepared to enter the planet's atmosphere. The probe seemed to pass through without incident, but one of the shooting stars hit the sphere, knocking it off course from its destination in the middle of the Pacific towards a large coastal city in Japan…

* * *

The girl saw the meteors rain down on the strait separating Neo Domino from the island slums of Satellite, and thought about the poor unfortunate souls living over there. They had done nothing but slave away, even if their parents were criminals and they were innocent. Sure, she had done things she regretted, but innocent people shouldn't have to suffer for the sins of their fathers and mothers. This brought her back to her own family, and she remembered how they had seemed so happy without her, and she started to cry. Her sobs were heard by a gang passing along on the other side off the street, and recognizing the soprano in the crying, they grinned from ear to ear as they snuck up on the teen.

* * *

The meteors rained down all across Japan and the surrounding bodies of water, but one large object in particular was on a direct course for the island off of the coast of Neo Domino. This probe was, in fact, heading for the hideout of Yusei Fudo, a local legend. But the thing inside the probe quivered with anticipation as it sensed all of the people below, and was ready for a new host…

* * *

The trio was just about to grab the girl when she spun around. They were startled, but they then resumed their confidence as they surrounded the teen. "Hey, girl." The leader started. "You're out awful late in the cold, cold wind. How about we take you somewhere nice and warm?"

The girl tried to back away. "Stay back. You don't know what you're dealing with." She tried to sound threatening, but it didn't work out the way she intended.

The leader laughed, and pulled out a switchblade. "Hey, I recognize you from the Duel Academy! You're that little freak Aki Izayoi! Your father's quite the politician. Maybe he would reward us if we return his daughter safe and sound, or we could ask for some payment for her safe return!"

The other two nodded, and they closed in, but Aki drew a card from her Deck.

"You like meteors so much? Then try these on for size! Metorain!"

* * *

"Good thing you slipped that card in. It might just knock our little friend far enough into the drink that he won't find a host!"

"Actually, I had other plans…"

"Wait…what?"

* * *

Several of the meteors were suddenly diverted to Aki's location, rerouting the probe and leading it away from one destination and towards another. The meteors impacted the ground around the gang, causing them to scatter to the four winds, but as Aki sighed in relief, the object accompanying the probes slammed into the concrete a few scant feet from Aki, sending her flying into a mailbox and knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Oh, no you didn't! We agreed on monitoring, not intervening!"

"Yusei would be a terrible host for this thing. His rigid moral compass would easily be corrupted and reset for the worse. Plus, Satellite is more or less pacified. If Yusei became the host, he would war a one-man war against the PSMB, leading to a crisis."

"And Aki is a better choice HOW? She's incredibly unstable!"

"…I have a hunch…"

"A hunch?"

"Yeah…"

"Really? You're risking an entire timeline, and possibly the surrounding timelines, on a f**king HUNCH?"

"You know I have very good instincts. If I think Aki will be better, she probably will."

"Alright. This is Strike One. Strike Three, we get that thing out of this multiverse!"

"Deal."

* * *

A black gooey sludge oozed from the wreckage of the probe, and collected itself as it relished in its freedom. _**Yes! Freedom from the prison we have been in for eternities! Now, to find a suitable host to latch ourselves onto…**_ The ooze moved out of the crater and onto the street, and sensed Aki. _**Hmm…this human female seems to be the only sentient for a sizable distance. Plus, she is fading quickly from our senses, most likely due to injuries sustained from the impact. We are very hungry, and need a host quickly, and she needs our regenerative capabilities.**_

If the ooze could smile, it probably would. _**This will be an interesting relationship.**_

The slime moved towards the unconscious and slowly-freezing Aki, and reached her boot, dissolving it and replacing its mass with more slime. As the black gunk continued up Aki's legs, the shape of the bulky boot restricted into a sleek design that clung to Aki's form. Her now-slimed pants did the same, becoming a tight rubbery suit. Eventually, the slime reached her vagina, and the black stuff happily seeped into the cunt as the rest of the goo finally reached her spinal cord, and tapped directly into her brain, rousing her from unconsciousness.

_What? Where am I? Why can't I feel anything?_ Aki panicked as she felt nothing but the waves of pleasure emanating from her virgin loins. As she said this, the goo continued up her chest, absorbing her clothing while enhancing her figure. The goo also pushed into her asshole, stroking that as well as her pussy.

_**We are Venom. Our memory was damaged in the landing, but we do know that we come from another Earth. You have sustained very grave injuries, and combined with the freezing temperatures, you will not live long enough to awaken, unless we help.**_

_But what are you…uhh…doing to me…_ Aki let out a mental gasp as the waves of ecstasy continued to build. Venom had completed her chest, and was now going down her arms.

_**We have neutralized your pain receptors, and we are currently absorbing you and integrating you as our host. If you do not accept, we will turn your pain receptors back on, sending you into a coma and making you our puppet. We do not wish for this to happen, but we have considered it.**_

_But…ohh…what will you…ahh…do for me?_ Aki's will was slowly sapping away, but she had to hold on. As this happened, her Duel Disk was absorbed, but a slight bulge was left on her left arm in its place.

_**We will give you new strength and powers beyond your imagining. We will help focus your psychic powers to prevent innocents from being injured. We will remake you into an angel of vengeance and allow you the capability to get your revenge on all of those who wronged you!**_

At this point, Aki's head was now covered, and a mask was starting to form. Aki seemed helpless against the tide of orgasmic joy, but she didn't want any other innocents to get hurt. She never meant to hurt the people she did. All she wanted was someone to love her, and now, this thing was planning on robbing her of any chance she ever had of getting that. She concentrated, and pink blotches started to appear on her new second skin while she tapped into the symbiote's consciousness, delving into the fragmented memories of a young man who found the symbiote, and merged with it, only to realize the true evil of the creature, and threw it away. Enraged, Venom found new hosts, and fought against its former master. Aki decided that she would try to reason with the beast with brute mental strength.

_**What are you doing?**_ Venom protested as Aki resisted its infiltration of her mind.

_I don't want to be an angel of death! I want to be an angel of justice! I want to solve problems, not create them, and you will help me! You are supposed to be a symbiote, not a parasite! So, I will offer you a deal. I will fill your hunger, and you will help me! Otherwise, I will reject you, like HE rejected you, and I will make sure to leave you to die!_

_**Never! We are Venom! We always get what we want!**_

_Not tonight!_

The two battled each other, but the symbiote was weak from its long slumber, and eventually caved in, allowing Aki to reshape it.

_**Please! Spare us! Have mercy!**_ Venom pleaded as Aki subverted its original personality.

_I will not destroy you, but remake you as part of me._ Aki compromised as it injected her ideas into the symbiote.

* * *

After a few minutes of quivering, the woman-shaped blob on the curb finally settled down, and two teardrop-shaped eyes formed on the mask. Aki's body was now greatly enhanced, with her sizes perfected and her curves flawless. Her body was black with pink markings, and the spider symbol on her chest had been reformed into a stylized white rose. Her hair now consisted of six long tendrils behind her head and her signature bangs in front. Her face was pink with a black heart where her lips would be and the usual eyeholes of a symbiote suit. Her hands ended in sharp claws, while her lower arms held a pair of surprises. Her left arm now had a strange organic bulge of a Duel Disk, complete with a deck, while her right arm looked like it had a diamond-shaped greive until she clenched her fist, causing a blade to extend out of the blackness of her rubbery arm. She probed her mouth, as she felt something inside of it, and her jaw extended to reveal a gaping maw filled with razor-sharp teeth. She eventually figured out how to control her jaw so that she could talk normally through the suit.

Aki then explored further down her body, eventually coming to her now-symbiote-coated pussy. She reached a claw in, then two, then three, until she jammed her entire left fist inside, and brutally thrusted the rest of her sexual tension away, finally popping her hymen and letting the symbiote inside of her uterus as she orgasmed several times. As she reveled in her pleasure, she finally cried out. **"WE ARE NIGHTSHADE!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Testing

Disclaimer: This series contains graphic violence, nudity, hentai scenes, and several other mature elements, including something that might be considered rape. I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! or Marvel. However, I do own Harvey, Mack, and Cireneg Trihsder. Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyright Kazuki Takahashi, while the Venom symbiote concept, and Spider-Man in general, are the property of Marvel, who, in turn, are owned by Disney. With that being said, enjoy!

"Well, this is interesting."

"How so?"

"The symbiote has also created new cards for her to use."

"Great. Just what we needed. Her cards getting corrupted as well."

"Let's just focus on Aki, alright? Besides, you're the one who's worried about the timeline getting corrupted."

"Fine…"

* * *

Aki, now Nightshade, reveled in her new strength. Her body was flawless, and she was brimming with energy. She tested out her newest appendages, the six tentacles attached to her head, and discovered they could stretch to several times her own length, were prehensile, and very flexible. She also experimented with the sleek black blade that could extend and contract from her right wrist. Aki enjoyed the mysterious second tongue she now possessed, and knew that the tiny black heart on her face that marked her lips hid a secret seam, behind which was a mouth full of fangs.

_**Enjoying yourself?**_

The symbiote interrupted Aki's fun, bringing her back to reality.

_This is glorious! Do all of your hosts feel like this?_

_**It gets better, my new companion! Let us instruct you in the art of hunting.**_

Aki/Nightshade smirked. Sounds fun.

Two tentacles shot out and attached themselves onto a nearby building, then instinctively retracted, catapulting Aki into the air. Aki cried out in happiness as the adrenaline kicked in. The symbiote guided Aki/Nightshade through sending out tentacles like a former symbiote host did with webbing, but she was catching on quickly. They were now swinging above the streets of Neo Domino, their black second skin camouflaging them in the darkness of the night.

Aki was enjoying every second of the pseudo-flight, which the symbiote was feeding off of. But the symbiote was still ravenously hungry, and wanted something a bit more than just an adrenaline rush.

* * *

"I've got something coming into this timeline."

"What now? Another Venom symbiote?"

"Negative. It's Trishder. Again."

"Ugh! Does that imbecile not understand that timelines are supposed to be preserved?"

"Apparently not. Should we deal with him?"

"…No."

"Why not? He's obviously a thre- Oh."

"Let's let our new friend deal with our old adversary."

* * *

Cireneg Trihsder stood in the cold, dark alley, waiting for the local thugs he had hired to get back. The plan was rather ingenious: Kidnap girls from very similar realities, then trade them in between realities. The alternate reality girls will be returned to their parents for a nominal stipend, but they wouldn't be the correct version of their daughter. Each reality would have to pay even more to get the real one back, and the cops would never find Trihsder, because he was so average, he could blend into any crowd!

The goons finally ran into the alley, but they didn't have anyone with them.

"Well?" Trihsder asked, impatiently.

"We tried to jump this chick, Aki Izayoi, but she summoned meteors, and-"

"Wait. Did you say 'Aki Izayoi'?"

"Yeah. What about her? She's just a Psychic freak! She's harmless!"

Trihsder rubbed the bridge of his nose at the idiocy of his colleagues.

"Look. I don't care if you go to the hospital for this, but I want that girl in front of me by midnight, or there will be consequences!"

"Yes, sir!" The lackey leader replied as he ran out.

Trihsder pulled out a cigarette and lit the smoke, taking his mind off of the pressures of personally running a criminal empire across universes.

* * *

Aki continued to swing through the city, but was turning back to the Daimon Area to her apartment. It was getting late, and she needed the rest.

_**No! We are still hungry!**_

_But I'm tired!_

_**Trust me, you will feel better once we-**_

The duo's trains of thought were derailed as Nightshade passed over the trio from earlier in the evening.

_How about them? Would they satisfy your needs?_ Aki asked, the seeds of vengeance starting to take root.

_**Yes. They will satisfy our cravings.**_ The symbiote coldly reasoned. Aki swiftly landed in a nearby alley, and wondered what she was going to do, until the symbiote suggested something. _**I can change out appearance to look human again.**_

_Excellent idea._ Aki replied.

The symbiote started to shift and regress as Aki emerged from the goo, changed. She now had black eyeliner and lipstick, along with black tips on her bangs. The symbiote's outfit changed into a black and pink tank top and shorts with a deck box strapped to a black leather belt and a black, organic-looking Duel Disk. Curiously, Aki was unaffected by the subzero temperatures.

One of the goons saw Aki, and grinned like the Cheshire Cat as the girl walked out of the alley and beckoned him in. He looked around for his friends, saw no one, and decided to have a little fun with the girl before all was said and done.

But as soon as they were both in the shadows, he screamed, and was quickly silenced.

* * *

Harvey was getting bored, cold, and tired, though not necessarily in that order. He, Mack, and Jesse, the boss, were looking for that dumb broad from earlier, but it was pretty late, and the snow was coming down harder now.

"B-Boss…" He stuttered in the freezing temperature. "C-C-Could we j-just give up on th-th-this stupid t-t-task? She's p-probably g-g-gone by n-now!"

"No!" Jesse barked. "I'm the goddamn cousin of Joey Wheeler, and I have a code of honor to uphold to!" The twenty-something high school dropout replied.

"But B-B-Boss, we're cr-criminals! We d-d-don't have h-honor!"

"Well I do! Say…where did Mack go?"

"I d-d-don't kn-know. Maybe he w-w-went h-h-home."

"Well, go find him, you idiot!" Jesse barked.

Harvey ran off into the snowy night, looking in alleys and trying to locate his comrade, when, out of the shadows, their prey emerged in a very sexy outfit.

"Hey, big guy. You look pretty cold. How about some nice warm hot coffee?"

"S-S-Sure, but I n-n-need t-to ask you s-something f-f-first." Harvey decided to play it cool and let the girl's guard go down until he took her out. Besides, he would get free coffee! It's a win-win situation!

"Sure. What's the matter? You look a bit worried."

"My fr-friend was ar-r-round here s-somew-w-where. D-Do you kn-know what h-h-happened t-to him?"

"Bald guy with a black sports jacket?"

"Y-Yeah! D-D-Did you s-see him?"

"He went off in search of you, but he might come back for some more coffee. Now, why don't you come with me?"

The two of them slinked off into the shadows, but they emerged in a small office with a coffee maker.

"Here you go! Some nice piping hot coffee!"

Aki poured Harvey a glass, and offered it to him.

"WHAT? I thought you were going to give me the other meaning of hot coffee!"

"What other meaning?" Aki replied innocently, really knowing what he meant.

"You know…something else that's hot…that a guy and a girl do together…"

Aki cocked her head in faux confusion.

"Ugh! When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Oh, that! Why would you want to do that to me? I'm only 16!"

Aki currently looked a few years older, but Harvey was too angry to correct that. Harvey unzipped his jeans, grabbed a startled Aki, and pinned the girl so she couldn't move. Aki meekly protested and struggled as he undid her clothes, and proceeded to force his now erect cock into her pussy, ready to do her doggy style so he wouldn't have to see the pain on her face. He enjoyed himself while Aki gave into the pleasure, but suddenly, some black stuff started to leak from her clit, and it coated his manhood and her vagina, making the friction inside of her walls go away, but trapping his penis inside of her. Furthermore, he felt his dick become stimulated by the gunk, and get even bigger. The gunk flowed over both of them, until it completely coated them, with the exception of Harvey's head. Aki's "clothes" had rejoined the mass, and she was now Nightshade again. Harvey, both freaked out by the current turn of events and very aroused by the current turn of events, couldn't hold it back, and finally orgasmed inside of Nightshade, making her purr in satisfaction. But, Harvey discovered that he couldn't move due to the black slime, and panicked. Nightshade easily disengaged herself from Harvey, got back up on both feet, and turned to face Harvey.

**"So, you're a rapist?"**

"Please don't kill me! I know I have a problem, but I've been working on it with my counselor! It's only when I get really upset that I snap!"

"You are very lucky I am somewhat of a sadomasochist, or I would be making sure you die slowly and painfully!"

"So you'll let me go?" Harvey asked meekly.

**"I said I wouldn't kill you slowly and painfully. I never said you weren't going to die."**

Nightshade approached the erect dick and simply let the tip circle her cunt, pleasuring both parties and especially torturing Harvey and his enlarged penis. After a few minutes of this, she slowly slid the cock inside of her, eliciting a gasp from Harvey. The symbiote sludge covering him would not only prevent him from cumming, but was stimulating his balls, ass, and dick, making sure he was very comfortable. Harvey hadn't had a desire to release this badly, and he could feel his cock becoming engorged with semen. Nightshade started to gradually build up the speed of the thrusts, but as she did so, she stepped forward, absorbing Harvey's legs into hers. They were now conjoined at the hip, but Harvey could still feel his manhood, although he no longer had any feeling from his pelvis area down. They continued to build up, and Harvey's mind continued to fog over in lust. His assailant was beautiful in a deadly way, like a Venus Flytrap. She had a grace to her, but she still had an aura of danger. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harvey and Aki both came. More of Harvey was absorbed, until he was simply a head on a stalk attached to her upper torso. He was still feeling his cock pump Aki/Nightshade full of semen, but the rest of his body was gone. Just as the final waves of pleasure started to subside, Nightshade opened her gaping maw, and Harvey's head was thrown in.

He didn't feel a thing.

Aki gulped down Harvey as his memories were added to her own. He was a two-bit thief with no future that was passed from one gang to another, just like Mack, until Jesse recruited them as his personal assistants. They met a guy named "Trihsder" who paid them in gold instead of money, but instructed the trio on how to successfully pull off kidnappings. They had recently met Trihsder, who wanted Aki for some reason, and now their leader, Jesse, was waiting patiently a few blocks away.

Aki felt re-energized from all of that cum, which was being converted into symbiote mass for future use and hypercompressed into her tentacles for storage, just like the rest of Harvey and Mack. The duo had fed the symbiote well, and a happy symbiote meant a happy Aki, but Aki now wanted to finish off the trio by going after their leader, Jesse Wheeler.

She left the office and ran off to go challenge Jesse.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting."

"The symbiote must be fueling her appetite for sex."

"Well, let's keep an eye out for anything that might try to get in or out of this timeline. We don't want Trihsder getting past us this time."

"Also, Aki might like a villain to go up against."

"What? Are you suggesting she might become a vigilante?"

"Hopefully. That's a best-case scenario."

"And what's the worst-case?"

"Ever seen a movie called 'Cannibal Holocaust'?"

"No, but that raises several questions, like 'Why is it called that?', 'Why do you know about that movie?', and 'What does this movie have to do with the situation?'."

"Go look it up. That movie would be rated G compared to what Nightshade might be capable of doing."

* * *

Jesse finally gave up and started to head back to Trihsder when something descended from the black sky. It was female, but it had pink sections, including a pink head, and it was staring at him from a pair of white blotches where the eyes must be.

"What the f**k are you?" He cried out.

**"We are Nightshade."** Aki/Nightshade growled. **"You have been harming innocent women. Now, you will pay."**

"Well, if you want to turn me in, you'll have to get though my monsters first!" Jesse activated his Duel Disk.

**"Sure. I'm going to enjoy this."** Nightshade purred as she responded in kind, her Duel Disk changing into its fighting configuration.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both cried out.


	3. Chapter 3: Trial By Fire

Disclaimer: This series contains graphic violence, nudity, hentai scenes, and several other mature elements, including something that might be considered rape. I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! or Marvel. However, I do own Cireneg Trihsder. Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyright Kazuki Takahashi, while the Venom symbiote concept, and Spider-Man in general, are the property of Marvel, who, in turn, are owned by Disney. With that being said, enjoy!

The snow was coming down harder as Jesse Wheeler started the duel of his life.

"I draw, and I Normal Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode!" Jesse declared.

A huge, white-furred, four-armed wolfman with black hands tipped with red claws, armored pants, tufts of pink fur surrounding his snarling maw, spiky black hair, and strange swirling designs on his chest appeared onto Jesse's side of the field and howled at his master's opponent. (2000 ATK)

"I will then set a face-down card and end my turn!"

A face-down appeared behind the werewolf, but Aki was just standing there, looking at her cards.

* * *

Jesse: Turn 1 End

4000 LP (Aki/Nightshade: 4000 LP)

4 Cards in Hand

Gene-Warped Werewolf in Attack Mode (2000 ATK)

1 Face-Down Spell/Trap Card

No Cards in Graveyard

* * *

"This doesn't look good."

"Really? You think? He just played Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

"I know. It's the most-powerful LV4 Normal Monster ever created. Some said it should be banned."

"Why are you stating the obvious?"

"…No reason."

"This better not be one of those cross-dimensional things with your alleged 'creator' Daniel! God, that guy is annoying! All he ever does is talk and talk and talk! He doesn't even duel!"

"Geez. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"HEY!"

* * *

Aki hadn't moved for a few minutes. In fact, she hadn't even paid attention to Jesse's turn. She had been studying the alien cards that were in her left hand.

_Venom! What did you do to my cards?_

_**They have been modified to suit your needs much better than your inferior deck!**_

_But what are these 'Night Sister' cards? "Night Sister Melia"? "Night Sister Ampelos"? "Shroud of Night"? Where are my Plants? What happened to my Plants, you overgrown catsuit?_

_**They ARE your Plants! Somehow, I was able to convert them to our needs. This universe puzzles me, and probably will continue to. Psychics such as yourself would have probably gone to this special academy-**_

_Venom! Focus!_

_**Yes. Our collective hatred seeped into these cards, altering them with our combined vengeance.**_

_Hmm…I can see that. They apparently inflict damage based on what my opponent does to me. I guess that works, except for one little problem._

_**What is that?**_

_NONE OF THEM ARE OVER 2000 ATK!_

_**Do not worry. We will triumph over this puny human!**_

_Venom "we" or us "we"?_

_**…We do not know yet…**_

Aki sighed inside of her suit. _I see. Well, let's try out these cards and hope for the best._

Aki drew her card, starting her turn, and looked at her recent acquisition.

_Hmm. This looks useful._

**"I Normal Summon Night Sister Ptelea in Defense Mode."** Nightshade hissed.

As she did so, the snow in front of her started to bulge, until it gave way to a strange plant-like growth, which continued to rise up until it was about as tall as Nightshade. At this point, the wooden thing blossomed into a pale young girl with blonde hair tied into two braids, blue eyes with black sclera, and wood covering all but her head and shoulders. Her petite breasts were covered by the wood, which also formed the lower half of her body. She seemed rooted to the spot she was currently in, around which the snow had melted and grass had grown out of the concrete. Her skinny arms ended in razor-sharp branch-like claws that were now placed in front of her face to protect her from the nasty thing opposite of her. (1100 DEF)

**"I set two face-down cards and end my turn."** Nightshade continued, placing a face-down as she said so.

* * *

Aki/Nightshade: Turn 1 End

4000 LP (Jesse: 4000 LP)

3 Cards in Hand

Night Sister Ptelea in Defense Mode (1100 DEF)

2 Face-Down Spell/Trap Cards

No Cards in Graveyard

* * *

"What is that?"

"One of Aki's newly corrupted cards, I presume."

"I've never seen a card like that before!"

"I don't know. I think she's kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Kinda...cute."

"WHAT? Do you realize what you're saying? That's weird!"

"What? Does lesbianism not exist where you come from?"

"But I never made you out to swing that way!"

"I'm not a lesbian. I was just saying that being a lesbian is apparently alien to you."

"I- Oh."

"So? Do they gays and lesbians in your home dimension, or did they all get wiped out?"

"There are. I'm just still in shock, that's all."

"You really need to be more open-minded."

"You really need to stop being open-minded. You really scared me there."

"I'll deal with you later. Now, let's watch the duel."

* * *

"Heh! I draw, and I Normal Summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode!"

A creepy warrior came out of thin air and landed on Jesse's side of the field. He had a spiky helmet, tan skin covering a muscular body, a freakish face not even a mother could love, blue clothing with purple orbs, and a strange bladed weapon. The monster grinned sinisterly at Aki and her dryad. (1900 ATK)

"Now I will activate Heart of the Underdog!"

A strange Spell Card appeared in front of Jesse that depicted a scruffy youth grimacing and preparing to combat an unseen foe.

"It's effect will become clearer later, but for now, Gene-Warped Werewolf, attack her Ptelea! Warping Rend!"

The wolfman leaped into the cold night air, and landed in front of Ptelea, and easily shredded the poor tree-girl into mulch with his four claws.

"Now, Vorse Raider, attack Nightshade directly! Bloodletting Slash!"

Vorse Raider charged at Aki, spun his weapon around like a baton, then slashed at Nightshade's chest diagonally, cutting through the Venom symbiote. Blood started pouring from the gash, but the symbiote was already working on healing its host. (Aki: 2100 LP)

"Now I will end my turn!"

* * *

Jesse: Turn 2 End

4000 LP (Aki/Nightshade: 2100 LP)

3 Cards in Hand

Gene-Warped Werewolf in Attack Mode (2000 ATK), Vorse Raider in Attack Mode (1900 ATK)

Heart of the Underdog, 1 Face-Down Spell/Trap Card

No Cards in Graveyard

* * *

"Well this isn't good. Aki's Life Points have been cut in two. Almost literally I might add."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"Not talking to you!"

* * *

Aki was a bit stunned by the attack, but she pressed on, and drew a card from her Deck.

_Now we're talking!_ Aki mentally declared as she played her recently-drawn card.

**"I Normal Summon Night Sister Karya in Attack Mode!"** Nightshade announced.

In the place of Ptelea, a new growth was sprouting from the snow, warming up the snowfall around it as it did so. However, the new dryad coming to be was taller, and made from a darker type of wood. She finally bloomed, revealing long, wavy, fiery-red hair, green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her arms ended in branch-like claws similar to Ptelea, but they seemed bulkier, and each one had a hole in the middle of the palm. Karya seemed a bit more defiant, readying herself to attack.

**"Now I will flip up my Trap Card, Plant Food Chain!"**

Several vines also sprouted around Karya, and intertwined themselves with the tree-woman before eventually attaching onto her and pumping something into the dryad, making her become a bit bigger. (1800 ATK - 2300 ATK)

**"My Plant Food Chain makes a Plant-Type monster on my side of the field gain 500 ATK, allowing me to take the field advantage!"**

Jesse was both surprised and impressed at this development, and readied himself for the worse.

**"Now Karya, attack Vorse Raider! Kernel Desire!"**

Karya extended her arms, grabbed Vorse Raider, and dragged the struggling beastman to her. She then propped him up, and kissed him on the cheek, making the creature blush before kissing him all down his body and along his abs and pecs, until Vorse Raider started struggling. Karya placed the monster against her, and he happily embraced her...until she started growing over him, at which point he struggled vainly. Within a matter of seconds, he was encased in a cocoon of bark, and the bulge on Karya's chest shifted down to her base for her to feed. She then aimed the holes in her palms at Jesse and fired several bursts of nuts at the duelist, creating small bruises across his body. (Jesse: 3600 LP)

**"Karya's effect then activates, dealing 200 more points of damage!"**

Karya fired off a few more bursts, creating more bruises on Jesse's chest. (Jesse: 3400 LP)

**"I end my turn."**

**

* * *

**

Aki/Nightshade: Turn 2 End

2100 LP (Jesse: 3400 LP)

3 Cards in Hand

Night Sister Karya in Attack Mode (2300 ATK)

Plant Food Chain, 1 Face-Down Spell/Trap Card

Night Sister Ptelea in Graveyard

* * *

"Yes! Go Aki! Get 'em!"

"I am impressed. She does seem to be coming back. But she still has a long way to go."

"..."

"What? You've been stating the obvious? Why can't I?"

"Ugh...men..."

* * *

Jesse rubbed his bruises, then continued with his turn.

"I draw, and I just drew Gemini Elf, so I can draw again!" Jesse held his card up for Aki to see, then drew another card.

"Goggle Golem!" Jesse declared again.

**"You cheater! That's an Effect Monster!"** Nightshade called out. **"Heart of the Underdog only targets Normal Monsters!"**

"Yes, you're right, but this here is a Gemini Monster. It counts as a Normal Monster unless certain conditions are applied."

**"...Fine. Continue."**

"Alright, and I draw Crusader of Endymion!"

Jesse drew another card.

"And Energy Bravery, which is an Effect Monster, meaning I can't draw any more cards, unless I activate my Jar of Greed!"

Jesse flipped up his only Trap, revealing a strange jar with a wicked grin on its face.

"Now I can draw a card, and I drew Mad Dog of Darkness, allowing me to draw another card!"

Jesse repeated the process again.

"Evolector Chevalier!"

He drew again.

"Insect Knight!"

And again.

"Archfiend Soldier!"

And again.

"Gladiator Beast Andal!"

And then, he didn't show a card.

**"What about the card you just drew?"**

"That? It was a Trap Card, which I am going to set, then end my turn."

**"What? What about all of those cards?"**

"Well, since I have 12 cards in my hand, and the maximum is 6, I will send Insect Knight, Mad Dog of Darkness, Evolector Chevalier, Gladiator Beast Andal, Gemini Elf, and Goggle Golem to my Graveyard."

* * *

Jesse: Turn 3 End

3400 LP (Aki/Nightshade: 2100 LP)

6 Cards In Hand

Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode (2000 ATK)

1 Face-Down Trap Card

Vorse Raider, Insect Knight, Mad Dog of Darkness, Evolector Chevalier, Gladiator Beast Andal, Gemini Elf, and Goggle Golem in Graveyard

* * *

"Hmm...that's not good."

"Yeah, I know. What could Jesse be doing with those cards?"

"..."

"What? You were stating the obvious? Why can't I?"

"...Men..."

* * *

Aki drew her next card, and decided that it would be useful.

**"Alright, I-"**

"Thunder of Ruler!" Jesse declared. While Aki was studying her card, he had flipped up a Trap Card detailing a golden-armored warrior scaring some monsters.

"This Trap Card prevents you from attacking this turn!"

Aki sighed as she set her new monster.

**"I end my turn."**

**

* * *

**

Aki/Nightshade: Turn 3 End

2100 LP (Jesse: 3400 LP)

3 Cards In Hand

Night Sister Karya in Attack Mode (2300 ATK), 1 Face-Down Monster

Plant Food Chain, 1 Face-Down Spell/Trap Card

Night Sister Ptelea in Graveyard

* * *

"I draw, and-" Jesse stopped when he saw the card he had just drawn, and he started laughing evilly.

**"What?" **Nightshade wondered.

"I just managed to draw the card that will lead to your doom!" Jesse replied, playing the card he just drew.

A glowing yellow circle appeared on the field as a cylindrical tank erupted from the snow. The tank had clear glass showing a young man clad only in a pair of jeans suspended in the blue liquid, a breathing mask and several pieces of machinery attached to him. Other pieces of machinery were attached to the tube, keeping the man alive.

"I activate Synthesis Spell, allowing my to send Gene-Warped Warwolf from my field and Crusader of Endymion from my hand in order to Ritual Summon Lycanthrope from my hand!"

Jesse's Warwolf turned into a golden wolf made from energy, while another leaped out of a card in Jesse's hand. Both wolves then jumped into the tank and turned into two ringsof energy swirling around the man. The machinery then activated, pumping red fluids into the man. He started to convulse, shaking and writhing as his body changed. He gained massive amounts of muscle, claws, and fangs while his legs lengthened and changed to become more bestial. Fur erupted all over his body, and a tail sprouted from his torn-up jeans. Finally, his head reshaped to become more canine, and his eyes opened to reveal two ravenous orbs of yellow rage. The beastman howled, and the tank shattered, allowing him to step out. (2400 ATK)

"Now, Lycanthrope, attack Karya! Shadow Slashing Strike!"

Lycanthrope dashed forward and, in a single swipe, chopped Karya in two. She then rapidly decayed and turned to ash before she had even hit the ground. Aki got hit with a few of the shards. (Aki/Nightshade: 2000 LP)

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention Lycanthrope's special effect: When it destroys a monster as a result of battle, it deals damage equal to the number of Normal Monsters in my Graveyard x 200! Since I have 9 Normal Monsters, you take 1800 points of damage!"

Lycanthrope started to approach Nightshade, but she drew her blade, and slashed at the monster, giving him a scar on his muzzle. He cried out in pain, then stabbed Nightshade in the chest with his claws. She coughed up blood as Lycanthrope picked her up by his impaled claw, then slammed her into the snow, removing his claw. He roared again in anger, then returned to Jesse's side of the field. (Aki/Nightshade: 200 LP)

"I end my turn." Jesse sneered.

* * *

Jesse: Turn 3 End

3400 LP (Aki/Nightshade: 200 LP)

4 Cards In Hand

Lycanthrope in Attack Mode (2400 ATK)

1 Face-Down Trap Card

Gene-Warped Warwolf, Crusader of Endymion, Vorse Raider, Insect Knight, Mad Dog of Darkness, Evolector Chevalier, Gladiator Beast Andal, Gemini Elf, and Goggle Golem in Graveyard.

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She looks pretty beat up."

"...Please be okay, Aki..."

* * *

_**Get up, human! Get up! Now!**_

_Why?_

_**Huh?**_

_What's the point in continuing? We've lost! I don't have anything that can take that monstrosity!_

_**But we have only just begun! We have so very far to go!**_

_I don't care anymore!_

Aki slowly got up, her wound healing thanks to Venom, and she started to draw the top car of her Deck to surrender, but as she was about to do so, Venom interjected.

_**Please! You have no idea what he will do to us! He could rip us from you and harm you! We could be taken to a laboratory and experimented on! I don't want to be hurt like that again!**_

_As long as they get rid of you! I've KILLED people tonight! I've done things I would never do no thanks to you! I deserve to die! I-_

Aki took a long look at the card she was surrendering with, and realized what it meant.

_Venom, this is a Tuner Monster._

_**Yes, it is. What about it?**_

_This means I have Synchro Monsters, right?_

_**Yes, you do. Two of them.**_

Nightshade found her Extra Deck, and looked through it. She smiled as she realized what this meant.

"Well? Are you done drawing yet?" Jesse asked.

**"Actually, I am, and I Normal Summon Night Sister Kraneia in Attack Mode!"**

Another pale-skinned dryad sprouted from the snow, this time revealing a young girl with platinum-blonde hair, blue eyes, and thorny appendages where her claws would be. (1100 ATK)

**"And now I Flip Summon Night Sister Aigeiros!"**

Nightshade's face-down flipped up to reveal a dryad in her mid-20s with black hair tied into a conical beehive, glasses, over green eyes and thorny vine-like tentacles where her claws would be. The tentacles were wrapped around her defensively. (2000 DEF)

**"Since Kraneia is a Level 3 Tuner Monster, and Aigeiros is a Level 4 non-Tuner Monster, I can now Synchro Summon a Level 7 Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!"**

"Sh*t!" Jesse cursed as Kraneia shot several thorns out of the thorny mace-hands before shriveling back into the ground, while Aigeiros shot up four vines, which bloomed a flower in each, as she did the same.

**"Burning vengeance engulfs the entire world! Poisonous flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Nightshade Dragon!"**

Some sort of glowing red mark resembling a claw appeared on Nightshade's right arm as she said this, though Aki didn't pay attention to the burning sensation on her arm. She was instead focused on the monstrous creature above her. A huge purple, pink, and black dragon had appeared before her. Its long, snake-like head, which resembled a draconic version of Venom, bloomed from a flower-like area on its chest. Its massive wings were made from the petals of this flower, while its lower body was serpentine and covered in pink thorns. Other tentacles sprouted from behind the flowery wings as well, also bearing pink thorns and ending in flower buds. The corrupted dragon briefly cried out a beautiful, mournful song before staring down Jesse and his monster. (2400 ATK)

**"First, Kraneia's special effect activates! If she is used for the Synchro Summon of this monster, or any Night Sister Synchro Monster, she deals 700 points of damage to your Life Points!"**

Several of the thorns shot into the air by Kraneia before she was Tributed impacted around Jesse, with one grazing his right arm and wounding him. (Jesse: 2700 LP)

**"My Nightshade Dragon has a special effect has well! When she is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all non-Normal, non-Effect monsters on the field, except herself! Poison Kiss!"**

The thorny tentacles headed towards Lycanthrope, and the flowers bloomed, revealing faces strikingly similar to Aki's own, but with hair made from their purple and black petals and purple lipstick. These tentacles ensnared Lycanthrope, and their thorns injected their deadly poison into him while the flowers kissed the beastman all over. The werewolf eventually collapsed from the poison, an expression of happiness on his face as he was destroyed.

**"Nightshade Dragon! Attack him directly! Essence of Nightshade!"**

Nightshade Dragon gathered a ton of purple toxic-looking goo in her mouth, then shot the slime at Jesse, engulfing him in the gunk and preventing him from breathing. (Jesse: 300 LP)

**"Also, my Dragon deals even more damage if she inflicted Battle Damage! Essence Seep!"**

The goo constricted Jesse even more, until he let out a gasp of breath and collapsed. (Jesse: 0 LP)

* * *

"...Whoa!"

"That was pretty impressive!"

"But what is she going to do now?"

* * *

Nightshade approached her foe, and slapped him with one of her tendrils until he woke back up.

**"Any last words before I make you pay for raping those girls?"** Nightshade asked.

"What? I never raped any girls! I only kidnapped them, something I didn't like to begin with! And that Trihsder guy stuck me with those two imbeciles anyways! They must have been the rapists!"

Aki checked the memories of the two goons she had absorbed, and he was right.

**"Fine. I will spare you..."**

"Thank you, now I must be-"

**"...on one condition."**

"Which is?"

**"You go back to working for Trihsder, and you let me know about his plans."**

"How do I contact you?"

**"I will find you."**

"Alright. See ya!"

But as they turned to head their separate ways, Nightshade stopped and said one final parting shot.

**"However, if I find out that you have betrayed me, I will do what I was going to do to you."**

"Which was?"

**"You really don't want to know."**

Jesse lost his composure and hightailed it out of the alley, allowing Aki to head off into the night.

* * *

Note: If you want to know what specific cards do, I have provided the names for each one of them. It might be useful to read this with Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia and Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia tabbed on our browser. If the card is not on one wiki, it's probably on the other. Links are provided on the deviantART page.


End file.
